madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
What Goes Around
Plot The zoo is closing for the day and everyone is leaving when a little girl drops her doll. The penguins see this and try to shoot it back to her as she leaves but it ends up going into the sewer. The child files a lost toy report at the zoo office. The penguins make it their mission to get the girl her doll back but decide that going through the sewers would take way too long. They notice that Rico's girlfriend doll is an exact match of the lost doll. They venture out to the city and find the apartment building where the little girl lives and leave Rico's doll at her front door. Rico is sad that his doll is gone but Private tells him that good things always come around so he cheers up at that. He stumbles across a can of sardines and thinks that it was the good deed being repaid but instead it is Officer X, the animal control officer that has come to capture them. He gets them in a cage but Rico uses dynamite to escape. It blasts them through the ground into the sewer but Officer X's new van has a laser that cuts through cement and he follows them into the sewer. They escape from the sewer but Officer X is still hot on their tails. Rico has had enough of the events of the day and decides to fight Officer X's van, bullfighter style. This give the other penguins the opportunity to swing in and loosen the lug-nuts on the van's wheels. The van is just about to hit Rico when the wheels fall off and it crashes. Officer X climbs out of the wreckage and the penguins decide that going through the park would be the best way to lose him. He cuts them off so they decide to go through the sewer to get back to the zoo instead. He cuts them off in the sewer too. Rico cuts the sewage line that is aimed at Officer X but nothing happens because something is blocking the sewer line. It turns out to be the missing doll. It shoots out and allows a stream of sewage over Officer X and Rico gets to keep the doll. Transcript Coming Soon Songs n/a Online Clips Episode Clip View Episode Nickelodeon Elsewhere *Link #1 *Link #2 *Link #3 *YouTube *YouTube #2 Ipod File Click here Lists Operation Code Names (None) Rico Regurgitates *'Shreds of paper' - After being used as a paper shredder. *'A rolling pin' - To defend against the other penguins stealing his doll/girlfriend in. *'Spare change' - As a tip for the apartment building door man. *'A firefly' - When trying to find the warm feeling in his stomach. *'A matador hat and red flag' - When fighting Officer X's van. *'A stick of dynamite' - When escaping from Officer X's cage in. *'A chainsaw' - To cut a sewage line. Options (given by Kowalski) 'Kowalski's Inventions' . King Julien Saves The Day . Movie References/Parodies . Airings on channels other than Nickelodeon USA Trivia Episode based *The zoo closes at 6:00pm. *Rico can be used as a paper shredder. *Alice has a lost toy file in her filing cabinet. *The lost toy report form has a ball with a grid on it with wings on either side as a header and has a checklist for type of toy that was missing including a bike. *Private refers to his grandmother as "Gran". *The apartment security officer was on the phone with someone named sally *Mr. Chew from "The Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper" is pictured again on the wall of the apartment. *Officer X has a brand new van that has a grabbing mechanism on it along with a winch, high power lights and a laser beam looking thing on top. *The license plate on the van is FSH E1, the same plate from the fish delivery van in "Go Fish". *Kowalski has an unnatural love for the animal control van. *Officer X's badge reads "Animal and Food Control" and has a picture of a pretzel dog cart on it. *A 415-P in the animal control world is a "disturbance with penguins involved". *The subway has lines 2, 4 and 5. *A "brown river sneak-around" is simply taking the sewer as an alternate route. *The Penguins are the only zoo animals who appear in this episode, but the chimps were mentioned. *Private has a sewing kit. Behind the Scenes DVD Releases Quotes Photos Category:Episodes